


On Tour [Daveed Diggs x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Request: “Daveed x Reader: Daveed is on tour, and the reader misses him a lot and Daveed returns the feelings. Basically reader sexts Daveed and he freaks out about it. When Daveed gets home Reader and Daveed have really hardcore sex. (Pls make this smutty and include a daddy/babygirl kink?)“Summary: While Daveed is away on tour you realize you just how much you miss having him around. Innocent texts turn to flirting and by the time he returns you’re both aching to relieve the pent-up tensions.Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Bored.

You were so utterly bored.

The ceiling stared back at you unsympathetically as you sighed and held your phone up to check the screen. Instead, your limp fingers dropped the device right onto your face making you wince.

“Owww…,” you grumbled, rubbing your nose and flipping over onto your stomach so you could check your phone without the risk of getting hit again.

It was Saturday morning and usually you would be getting ready for your weekly lunch with Daveed where you two would chatter away about everything that popped into your head. Music, theatre, his work, your work, politics, cats, random tweets, nothing was off limits and you had really come to enjoy the chance to unwind. This week, however, he was off on tour with clipping. and that left you with nothing to do on a sunny Saturday morning. You thought about calling someone else for lunch but couldn’t be bothered trying to negotiate schedules so instead you stared dully at your phone, finger hovering over Daveed’s contact.

Suddenly the device pinged with a new text and your heart lit up as Daveed’s name flashed on the screen. You hurriedly open the message to check what he had sent.

 

 

 

Laughing quietly to yourself, you tap back a reply.

 

 

 

Daveed sent a string of images along with some short clips showing a large crowd of people screaming and singing along. You could tell the atmosphere was electrifying and at one point the rapper had tossed his shirt off, showing his hard abs which sent the crowd wild.

 

 

 

You looked skeptically at some of the photos noting the eye-catching fabric peeking up over the waistband of Daveed’s pants.

 

 

You laughed and, feeling adventurous, decided to tease him a bit.

 

 

 

The three floating dots showing that he was typing appeared and you waited, half hoping he’d take you up on the game but half fearing he’d shut you down.

 

 

Your eyes were wide and amused as you stared at your phone. The heat in your cheeks let you know that they were flushed with blood even though no one was around. You looked down to your hips where, indeed, the low-cut purple panties that Daveed mentioned were riding on your hips.

 

 

You made a slightly squeaking noise in your throat as the first sparks of arousal licked at your groin.

 

 

 

You gnawed on your bottom lip unsure how to proceed. While you and Daveed have known each other for a few years already neither of you really considered getting together. The relationship always stayed on a friendship level and while it would be a lie to say you never thought about trying for more, it just never happened. He was busy with his music, you were busy with your stuff, you both saw other people off and on and the timing never quite matched up, but now he was single and so were you, so was it possible?

Taking a deep breath, you made a choice to test the waters. No harm in trying, right? And if he wasn’t interested he’ll let you know. Switching on the camera app, you held the phone a little ways away and lifted your t-shirt. The lace that lined the top of your panties along with the little bow at the front were visible and, since you weren’t wearing a bra, you angled the camera so that it caught just a bit of the underside of your breasts.

Taking a few shots, you picked the best one, tossed on a filter to compensate for the crappy room lighting, then sent it to Daveed quickly before you changed your mind. The three little dots indicating that he was typing a reply popped up almost immediately and you waited to see what he had to say.

 

 

 

You giggled to yourself as you replied.

 

 

You could imagine him with his already-large eyes even wider than usual, clutching his phone and trying not to combust in flames of embarrassment. Many people thought Daveed would be rash and aggressive when it came to sex, probably because of his song lyrics, but actually he was quite a shy man. Getting him flustered was incredibly easy and as much as he tried to hide it you could always tell from that nervous little laughter he would give while ducking his head.

 

 

The cautious side of you crept in as you re-checked the photo you had sent. It wasn’t too explicit, really didn’t show anything that a skimpy bikini wouldn’t, but you also didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

 

 

 

The time it took for him to reply was longer than usual and you fidgeted nervously, sincerely hoping you hadn’t crossed a line.

 

 

Relief hit you at his response and you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding in.

 

 

 

You opened the camera again and this time turned to the side so that the angle was 3/4, still showing just a hint of your breasts.

 

  
  


You huffed and tossed your phone to the side, flopping onto the bed. The conversation replayed itself in your head and you let out a giddy little laugh, hugging your pillow tightly. It felt naughty sending dirty photos to Daveed but also a bit thrilling and the adrenaline emboldened you. That he didn’t outright reject your advances and actually played along was definitely a confidence boost and the day suddenly looked a lot brighter than it did just a few minutes ago.

Rolling out of bed, you haphazardly plumped the pillows and then headed to the closet. Lunch, then some cleaning, relax afterwards with a book, and then maybe call for some delivery for dinner. You pulled out a loose-fitting sweater and dress pants not wanting to wear anything tight on your day off. As you went to get your bra your hand paused as your mind went back to Daveed’s messages. It felt silly considering he probably just mentioned it to mess with you, but you ended up tugging the sweater on without the bra underneath. No one could actually tell you weren’t wearing a bra since the sweater was so loose, but you knew and it made a little thrill run up your spine as you got ready to head out.

\--------------------------

 

 

 

You groaned and stretched to reach your phone which had ended up on the other end of the sofa. It was Saturday evening and you were curled up with your book, finishing off a bowl of ice cream as you read. Unlocking the device, you glanced at the short message in confusion.

 

 

 

Laughter filled the room as you rolled your eyes.

 

 

 

You blinked at the pet name and felt your breath catch just a bit. That had to be flirting, right? Before you could reply, another message popped up from Daveed.

 

 

 

You looked down at yourself in bewilderment wondering where this was going.

 

 

 

You sputtered and quickly wiped away some of the ice cream you almost choked on. Just as you were about to tap out a reply he sent a pic with himself holding his shirt up so that you could see a bit of his briefs peering out from under his jeans. His face wasn’t in the shot but you had a feeling he was smirking.

 

 

 

Snickering at the petulant tone of his text, you thought about how to take another photo that wouldn’t show too much, but would still be sexy to send. You tugged down your pants so that the top of the panties peered out from the waistband, and then stripped off your sweater leaving your torso bare. Holding the phone up over your head, you laid your free arm over your naked breasts to hide them then snapped the shot. It was a flattering angle that showed you from the neck down, full cleavage on display.

As soon as you sent the photo Daveed’s reply came.

 

 

 

You felt your cheeks heating even though he wasn’t actually here, and grabbed a cushion burying your face in it as you let out a nervous little giggle.

“This is insane…,” you whispered to yourself, eyes bright and curious to see how far Daveed was willing to push this.

Picking up the phone again, you took a deep breath and tried to think of something witty to say.

 

 

 

You laughed out loud and shook your head at his reaction.

 

 

 

This time, the three tights floated on the screen longer than usual. He must have either been typing a long reply or he kept re-writing his reply and it made you nervous trying to imagine what he wanted to say.

 

 

 

You made a soft noise in your throat as you rubbed your chest unconsciously.

 

 

 

Ideas raced through your head as you tried to come up with a reply. This was getting into dangerous territory and you were on shaky footing without much experience to fall back on.

 

 

 

 

You almost fell off the sofa laughing.

 

 

 

This time you did fall off, tumbling to the floor with a sharp yelp. Scrambling up, you grabbed your phone again to reply.

 

 

 

You stared at the two words and felt your breath hitch. Heat pooled between your legs as the image took shape in your mind. You and Daveed at a little cozy restaurant, your shoulders and legs bare. Every movement you made drew the skirt a little higher on your thigh, some of the people possibly even throwing dirty looks at you for being too ‘provocative’ while Daveed just smirks smugly, knowing he had put you in that position. Would he try to touch you under the table? Would his hand be on your thigh the entire evening, teasing you?

Shakily, you sat back down on the sofa and pulled your legs up, trying desperately not to start touching yourself.

 

 

 

You rolled your eyes and scoffed a bit, although your mind was already going through your underwear drawer trying to find which pair you owned could be considered “sexiest”.

 

  
  


You blinked at the abrupt end to the conversation, feeling distinctly unsatisfied and aghast that he would leave you like this. Even though you weren’t completely wet yet, you were definitely well on your way and this definitely was not how you had imagined things to end. With a huffy growl, you sent him a pouting emoticon and tossed your phone to the side. Tugging your pants and panties off, you cupped your own heat and began to finger yourself, mewling softly as you imagined it was Daveed touching you.

Suddenly, your phone pinged and you glanced over only to see that the very man you were imagining had sent one more message.

 

 

 

Your eyes widened as you jerked your hand away from yourself, like he had caught you in the act. With a whine you grabbed the phone to complain.

 

 

 

Huffing, you nodded even though he couldn’t see.

 

 

  
  


You puffed out your burning cheeks, feeling completely embarrassed but unwilling to quit the game.

 

 

 

That caught you off-guard as you blinked at the reply. Worrying your bottom lip between your teeth, you cautiously tapped out three letters.

 

 

 

Now you were genuinely confused. He didn’t want you to use his name or ‘sir’, what else could you call him? Scrolling back through your conversation you tried to come up with something to say.

‘Good job baby girl!’  
‘Fuck, baby girl…’  
‘Tell me what I need to do, baby girl.’  
‘Baby girl, dessert is going to be a lot more than just ice cream.’  
‘Keep your hands off yourself, baby girl.’  
‘My baby girl’s too aroused to sleep?’  
‘Better, but try again baby girl.’

You narrowed your eyes as you spotted a pattern. Daveed had never used that term before this when talking to you and in the span of one day he’s called you ‘baby girl’ seven times. Maybe…?

 

 

 

Your face felt like it was on fire as you sent the message and you buried the phone under a cushion, hiding your face in your hands while giggling stupidly at how ridiculous this situation was. Luckily, Daveed’s response was almost instantaneous and you quickly retrieved the device upon hearing the ping.

 

 

 

Plopping yourself down on the sofa, you laid down on it sideways, pillowing your head on the armrest.

 

 

 

You took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. To actually hear him over the phone seemed so much more intimate than just texting some words. But to actually hear his voice, let him tell you how to pleasure yourself, give that control to him, that certainly wasn’t something you were going to turn down.

 

 

 

The phone started ringing almost immediately and you picked up, setting it to speaker and then putting the device on the coffee table next to the sofa so it wouldn’t get knocked down accidentally.

“Baby girl?”

“Y-yes?”

“Yes…?”

“Yes…daddy?” You whimpered.

“There we go. Now, are you wet?”

“Um…getting there.”

“All right, good. Play with your nipples for me, baby girl. Do you like to tug on them?

“Ye..yes…”

“Then go ahead. Rub them between your fingers until they get hard. Imagine it’s me touching them, I wouldn’t be too gentle, sweetheart. Want to see those little things rubbed raw so that you feel it tomorrow.”

You groaned and did as told, tugging and rubbing the sensitive buds as your back arched up, head tossed back.

“Oh, I can hear you enjoying yourself. Such a good girl for me. Now one hand between your legs. Spread those pretty legs for me. You want to touch, baby girl? Want to play with yourself?” He asked into the phone, voice low and edged with lust.

“P-please…please daddy, I want to touch…can I touch?” You begged, fingers tracing along the crease where your thigh met your hip.

“All right then, go ahead kitten. Stroke your little clit for me. Tell me how it feels.”

You didn’t hesitate and immediately began to rub the sensitive little nub, whimpering at how good it made you feel. Your hips began to move on their own, grinding down against your hand as you made little huffing noises.

“It’s…it feels…so good…fuck…oh god…”

Daveed chuckled although he tried to muffle it, “Now, now, baby, watch your language. My sweet girl mustn’t use such naughty words.”

“S-sorry daddy,” you apologized, writhing on the sofa.

“That’s ok, kitten. I’ll forgive you since you’re being so good. Now keep touching your clit, all right? And I want you to use your other hand to check how wet you are.”

Quickly, you reached down and pressed a finger inside your hot pussy, gasping at the tight heat.

“Wet…really…really wet. Daddy, please, please, want you…”

“I know you do, love, but you’re going to have to be patient until I get back. Can you be good for me?”

You quickly nodded, not caring that he can’t see.

“Yess…I’ll be..be good.”

“And good girls should be rewarded. Are you still fingering yourself? I want you to get two fingers inside your sweet little pussy for me, baby girl.”

Given how much slick there was it wasn’t difficult to slide two fingers inside and you pushed them in as deep as they would go, searching for that little bundle of nerves.

“Oooh…god…”

If you were still coherent you would have heard Daveed’s own breaths coming heavy over the line. It was clear that he was also touching himself, imagining you finger-fucking your pussy as he stroked his own cock. He could hear every moan and whimper you made and he yearned to reach out and hold you, to add his fingers to yours and find out for himself just how wet you were.

“Move your hips, love. Fuck yourself with your fingers, spread yourself open for me. I can’t wait until this tour is over so I can get back and really give my baby girl the attention she deserves, would you like that?”

“Yes! Yes, please, please, I-I want that…aah…need you, daddy.”

He groaned at the title, desire burning in his blood.

“Fuck, yessss…going to give it to you so hard, baby girl. You’re going to be so tight and wet around me, going to make you scream.”

You were almost crying at this point, fingers thrusting into yourself haphazardly as your other hand mercilessly played with your clit. Your mind was torn between imagining the scenario Daveed painted and wanting to not think at all. Every part of your body was trembling, heat radiating from your skin as your climax loomed and you frantically edged closer.

“Come for me, baby girl, let me hear you. Be good for your daddy,” Daveed voice commanded through the phone.

Whimpers mixed with sobs as his voice drove you over the precipice. You cried out sharply as your body froze so suddenly that the muscles shook. Clenching your eyes shut, you felt like a bow pulled taut, the tension so high that you were at risk of snapping. The heat of the orgasm raced through you and it singed away every other feeling. For a few seconds everything was silent before you collapsed onto the sofa, panting tiredly.

“Oooh..fuck…mmm…hell…that’s…,” you managed incoherently, too exhausted to even try to say something that made sense.

Laughter answered you and you glared over at the phone, for the first time noting that Daveed also sounded like he was trying to catch his breath.

“Baby girl, what did I say about naughty words?” He scolded between his chuckles.

“Hmmm…guess you’ll just have to hurry home and punish me, daddy,” you replied, far too relaxed now to even think about being embarrassed.

You heard some shuffling on the other end, maybe Daveed cleaning up a little, and you lazily reached for the tissue box to do the same. Your fingers were sticky from your own fluid and you wiped them down. Between your legs it was a mess and you resigned yourself to the fact that a shower will be needed afterwards.

“It’s getting late over there, isn’t it?” The rapper asked and you checked the clock.

“Hm, almost midnight. But tomorrow’s Sunday so I get to sleep in. You should get to bed, though. You’ve got a show tomorrow night,” you reminded him.

Daveed hummed, “And…after my show?” He inquired, voice slightly hesitant.

You smiled and picked up the phone, taking it off speaker. You flopped over onto your stomach and brought the device to your ear bringing all the sounds closer.

“Well…I think daddy should give his baby girl a call after his show, assuming he’s not too tired.”

His laughter sounded relieved and it made you feel incredibly warm.

“Count on it, kitten.”

“Oh, and Daveed?”

“Yeah?”

“When you get back I’m going to be picking you up from the airport. Make sure you rest well on your flight back because you’ll need the energy.”

 

 

* * *

 

**_END CH.1_ **

This was supposed to be a 1-shot but I’ll have to split it into 2 chapters for the homecoming reunion sex, lol.  
I know the request asked for sexting and I turned it into phone sex in the end, but making all the images of the text convo was a real pain in the ass x___X

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!! Kudos and comments loved, adored, worshiiiiiiiiiiiiii~pped

 

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daveed finally gets home from his tour.  
>   
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

You checked your watch and tapped your foot impatiently. Of all days for a plane to be delayed. The frustration was building and you felt impatience mingling with irritation as you took a large gulp of your triple caramel Frappuccino with extra whipped cream. Daveed was supposed to have arrived an hour ago but due to some issue at his departing airport the flight was delayed.

Finally, the giant screen listing all the arrivals showed that his plane had landed and you jumped up, rushing to the arrival gate eagerly. Sure it might still be a while before he disembarks and gets his luggage but dammit you needed to see him.

You pulled out your phone and tapped open your ongoing conversation with the rapper, scrolling up to re-read the last few messages. He had sent them this morning before he headed for the airport and it made you flush just reading the words.

  

 

You bit your lip re-reading the last two lines. Over the past week you and Daveed had become more and more adventurous with your texts. Almost every night naughty sexting had turned into phone calls that ended with you listening to him instruct you on how to get yourself off. Calling him ‘daddy’ had become easier, but it was still embarrassing and you instinctively ducked your head, giggling a little to yourself. He really enjoyed telling you what to do, and while you knew you always had the option to refuse, something made you want to comply. It made you happy to hear him praise you, tell you what a ‘good girl’ you were, you could almost hear the pride in his voice and it, in turn, made you proud.

Turning your eyes back to the phone, you kept reading.

  

 

You headed to the closet and pulled out the items he mentioned, carefully putting them on the bed. Normally you never wore a garter or stockings, but you kept a few on hand for special occasions that required formal dress.

 

  

 

You grumbled loudly and snapped a few choiced words at the phone, knowing Daveed couldn’t hear you. A [**blazer**](https://s25.postimg.cc/eiy0s3pun/Blazer.jpg) over lingerie?? Was he insane?! And no bra to boot, bloody hell. Even as you griped, you pulled out the blazer in question and looked it over. Admittedly it would actually cover your ass, but bending over would be absolutely not ok unless you wanted to flash people. And using tape to keep the front together? You frowned at the idea. That seemed far too risqué for an airport where people are rushing around. If someone bumps into you the jacket could easily come open.

With everything laid out on the bed, you carefully pulled on the panties first. It was soft and delicate with the soft blue adding a touch of innocence. The garter was next and you checked yourself in the full-length mirror to make sure everything looked all right. Stockings were pulled onto each leg as gently as you could to prevent tears and you snapped the garter clasps onto the top of them with a bit of trouble since you weren’t used to it.

Last came the blazer. As you slipped it on and pulled out the tape, you also grabbed a few safety pins to help pin the front closed. You couldn’t tape/pin very far up without ruining the fall of the fabric and causing wrinkles, so it looked like the jacket had a plunging V neckline that showed just a hint of cleavage, but it was enough to keep you covered.

You wobbled a little as you slipped your feet into the stilettoes, taking a few shaky steps to get used to the height. The heels were thin and you felt like you were walking on pins. Still, the shoes made you instinctively straighten your posture, weight sliding from the heels to the balls of your feet and you leaning back a bit to compensate. The stretch of the calves slimmed them and the added height made your legs appear miles long.

Picking up your phone, you posed for a few photos in the mirror then sent one to Daveed.

  

  

 

A small smirk curved your lips as you tugged at the bottom of the blazer you were now wearing. When you had first arrived at the airport your heart had been pounding. It had felt like every pair of eyes were on you, somehow knowing what a naughty girl you were and seeing right through the jacket. After a while, however, you realized Daveed had been right. No one paid you any mind, all bustling about to get from one place to another. You had to be careful how to position your body and you kept near the walls, also using elevators instead of escalators or stairs to get from floor to floor. So far, though, it didn’t seem like anyone had noticed your lack of clothing underneath the blazer.

As people began exiting from the arrival gate, you put the phone away and quickly brushed a hand through your hair. This will be the first time you see Daveed since the two of you started…whatever this was, and it was a little nerve-wrecking to be honest.

With each person who came out your heart raced a little faster. Daveed, Daveed, where was he, why was he taking so long? Finally, a familiar bundle of hair came through the doors, glasses perched on his nose and dragging a suitcase behind him. He had tied his hair back with a hairband and wore a tank top under an unbuttoned shirt paired with some baggy jeans. A confident grin was plastered on his face and he waved at you as soon as his eyes met yours.

“Daveed!” You giggled, voice rising over the sounds of others also greeting family and friends.

You rushed around the barrier, trying not to shove people aside in your haste.

“Y/N! There’s my favorite girl!” He laughed as you lunged at him.

He quickly set the suitcase aside so he could hug you properly, giving you a little half twirl as you buried your face against his neck. His familiar scent made your eyes flutter and you let out a little sigh, squeezing your arms around him tightly.

“Missed you, baby girl,” he whispered against your ear and you whimpered in response, feeling a sudden throb between your legs.

Phone sex and sexting had been thrilling and all, but there was nothing quite like having him here. His large, warm hands on your body, his broad chest pressed to yours, his strong arms enveloping you protectively, everything making you feel like you belonged to him. A part of you had been afraid that it might have been weird, seeing him in-person after your relationship had jumped from platonic to sexual, but now that he was here and you could see that familiar, adorable face again you didn’t know why you had felt concerned at all.

“I missed you too, so much. That tour felt much longer than it should have,” you laughed, nuzzling him like an affectionate kitten.

He lifted you up until you were on your tip-toes and you wished there wasn’t so many other people around so you could just push him to the floor for some R-rated reunion fun. Daveed was clearly thinking the same as one hand slid down your back, pausing at your hip to give it a squeeze before going even lower until he could brush the bottom of the blazer. You squeaked as his fingers briefly slipped up under the fabric, grasping your naked bottom and then escaping before you could even protest. His eyes were practically dancing with glee as he stared down at you, an entirely too-smug smirk on his lips as he confirmed you had followed his instructions.

“Yes, far too long. I’ll have to make it up to you, won’t I, sweetheart?” He purred as your face suddenly felt hot and your gaze dropped.

“I was good…you promised a treat,” you mumbled, looking at him from beneath your lashes. Just for effect you added a slight pout and worried your bottom lip between your teeth to add to the innocent image.

Daveed’s breath audibly hitched and he quickly grabbed his suitcase in one hand, the other sliding to the small of your back and firmly guiding you towards the exit.

“I did indeed. Let’s get home so I can give it to you.”

You giggled and leaned against him, unashamedly wrapping your arms around his waist as you walked.

Quickly the two of you located your car and you were just about to climb into the driver’s seat when Daveed stopped you with a hand on the open door.

“No, kitten. You’re on the passenger side,” he ordered.

You whined and pursed your lips at him, “But it’s my car!”

He raised an eyebrow and crowded into your space.

“Y/N, watch your tone otherwise you won't get your treat.”

After a few seconds of thinking it over, you meekly slipped past him and went around to the passenger’s side, getting in but huffing in indignation. You crossed your arms and legs, glaring through the windshield as Daveed adjusted the driver’s seat to fit his long legs. He held his hand out for the keys and you practically threw them at him, giving in to the urge to stick your tongue out childishly while he just chuckled and shook his head at your behavior.

As the engine roared to life, Daveed smoothly pulled the vehicle out of the parking space and the two of you were on your way back to the city.

Stubbornly, you kept silent, refusing to even look at him as he drove. It was why you didn’t notice when one of his hands sneaked towards you and gripped your thigh. You made a soft noise of surprise and flickered your eyes between him and his hand, unsure how you were supposed to react. Daveed didn’t say anything, keeping his eyes on the road while driving with one hand, his other one sliding up your thigh slowly, coming dangerously close to the bottom of the blazer. You squirmed in your seat but kept your legs crossed, trying to keep your breathing calm and steady.

“Be good for me baby, spread those pretty legs of yours,” he whispered.

He waited patiently until you relented, moving your legs until they parted just a bit. Daveed took full advantage and slid his hand between them, immediately cupping your heat through the panties which were now wet with arousal from all this time of you walking around practically half naked. Instinctively, you reached down and grabbed his wrist, eyes dashing to the windows to check if anyone was looking.

“D-Daveed!” You hissed scoldingly, terrified someone will see even though all the people in the other cars did not pay any attention at all.

“Shh, baby, I didn’t say you could use my name, did I?”

You froze and stared wide-eyed at the dashboard, breath catching in your throat. To call Daveed ‘daddy’ over text or the phone was one thing, but to say it to him face-to-face? You were sure your face was going to overheat as your voice refused to cooperate.

“Come on, love, I know you can say it,” he coaxed gently.

You desperately wanted to see what Daveed’s expression was but at the same time it terrified you to look. It felt humiliating, to be turned on by something like this, and every time you opened your mouth no sound would come out.

“It’s all right, baby girl. Take your time,” his voice was patient, calming, and his fingers tugged the panties to the side so that he could stroke along your folds, making you tremble as desire built, “Tell me what you want.”

“I…I…I want…w-want you to,” you swallowed hard and closed your eyes, finding some comfort in the false sense of privacy, “I want…y-your fingers inside me…want to feel you i-in..me…,” you finally managed, voice barely above a whisper.

Even though your eyes were closed, Daveed smiled to himself, glancing at you quickly. He dipped the very tip of one finger between the soft folds that hid your opening.

“One more time, sweetheart, what do you want?” He encouraged.

You took a deep breath to steady yourself and cleared your throat.

“I want your fingers inside me…please?” You ventured, this time sounding more confident.

Daveed’s smile grew, “Who’s fingers, baby doll?”

You whined softly and squirmed in your seat, eyes fluttering open.

“D..daddy’s?” You tried.

The man chuckled and obliged, pushing the entire length of his finger in until it was sheathed in your heat. You arched against the seat, head falling back with a gasp as the sudden penetration sent a spiral of heat through your body. Your hands flailed, seeking something to grip and you ended up holding onto the sides of the seat, clutching the fabric tightly.

“Once more. Who’s fingers do you want, baby girl?” Daveed asked again, slowly pumping his finger in and out.

“Daddy’s…d-daddy’s fingers!” You moaned, embarrassment evaporating as lust took its place.

“Good girl,” the rapper praised and he carefully added a finger as a reward.

You tried not to react too overtly, afraid that someone in a passing car might see you, but it was so hard to keep still. Your hips wanted to move on their own to meet Daveed’s thrusts and he didn’t help matters when he used his thumb to tease your clit.

“Da-Daveed, please…ooh..g-god,” you panted, not even sure what you wanted him to do.

“What was that, baby girl?” Daveed wondered, raising an eyebrow and stilling his hand.

“Daddy! I meant daddy, I’m sorry,” you amended hurriedly.

“There we go. Now, are you going to behave?”

You nodded quickly in agreement, “Yes, yes daddy, I’ll behave.”

Daveed pulled his fingers out to your great disappointment and held out the two slick-coated digits to you.

“Clean them up, then, kitten. You got them dirty after all.”

Your eyes flicked between the man and his fingers, but he didn’t even bother to take his eyes off the road. After a few seconds of hesitation you leaned down and took a testing lick. It wasn’t that great tasting but Daveed was clearly expecting you to lap it all up, so you took a deep breath and wrapped your lips around his long fingers. Your hands clasped his wrist to keep his hand steady and you carefully cleaned off his fingers, making sure to get every bit.

Daveed was very aware of what you were doing even though he was watching the road ahead. Every flick of your tongue made his breath hitch and he had to swallow hard a few times to prevent himself from making any noise. A part of him desperately wanted to just pull over to the side and take you in the back of the car, but he knew the first time you two have together should be more than just a quick romp in the car. So he gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white, as he edged up the speed limit.

When you were sure Daveed’s fingers were clean you gave the back of his hand a soft kiss. He clasped his fingers around your hand and pulled it into his lap where a very prominent bulge was on display. You were tempted to tease him, but since he was driving you didn’t want to risk it and just shuffled a little closer towards his side so that you could lean your head onto his shoulder. The wetness between your legs was uncomfortable but you tugged the bottom of your blazer down as far as it would go to cover yourself and settled in for the rest of the drive.

\----------------------------

Daveed pulled the car into a parking space near his apartment and you hopped out eagerly, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. The rapper turned off the engine and retrieved his suitcase before sliding his arm around your waist to pull you close.

“Come on, baby girl, time for your treat,” he grinned, giving you a little peck on the nose.

You giggled and nodded, snuggling into his side.

“Ok, daddy,” you whispered, lowering your eyes demurely.

Daveed’s arm tightened around you and he pulled you along with just a bit more force. You followed willingly, anticipation building as the two of you passed the lobby, got into an elevator, and headed up to his floor. He fished out his keys from his pocket and gave them to you as the elevator doors opened.

“Go open the door and get yourself comfortable in the bedroom, sweetheart. Want that blazer off and you on the bed by the time I get there,” he instructed.

You mewled and grabbed the keys, turning and rushing down the hall to do as you were told. Daveed’s apartment was familiar to you since you had been over often, but today it felt different, more intimate. The keys were left on the counter by the door as you hurried inside and made a beeline for the bedroom. It was a spacious space, a little cluttered with Daveed’s things and you added to it by stripping out of the blazer and tossing it onto the floor. The pins you carefully left on the desk, then looked to the bed trying to figure out how to best wait for Daveed. Grabbing a few pillows, you plumped them up and stacked them at the head of the bed, then crawled on top and flopped over, lounging on the soft mattress. Your chest was completely bare, nipples hardened in the cool air, the garter was riding low on your hips and your panties were quite a mess at this point. The stockings were still clipped in place by the garters, encasing your legs until they ended at the stilettoes. Your feet were slightly sore from walking around the airport in such high heels but you had to admit they helped to add an extra sway to your hips when you walked.

Waiting for Daveed, you fidgeted nervously, clasping your hands together then releasing them, flopping onto your stomach, then onto your back, eyes roaming about and generally being restless. The distance from the elevator to the apartment wasn’t that far and you wondered if the man was purposely taking his time to make you wait.

Finally, you heard footsteps. At first it was faint like the person was in the living room moving around. There were a few thumps and rustling, and you tried to imagine what Daveed could be up to. When the footsteps came closer to the bedroom you quickly patted down your hair and sat up a little, trying to figure out how you should position yourself to greet him.

Your nervousness, however, was forgotten as the door swung open and Daveed strode in. He had stripped down to just his tank top and jeans, leaving his muscular arms in full view. His eyes swept over you and his face lit up in a smirk, noting how you were awkwardly attempting to be sexy but also cute, which frankly looked kind of like a mess but to him it seemed adorable. He knew you were trying and this was way out of your normal comfort zone.

“Sorry for the wait, baby girl. Had to get your treat.”

You perked up like a kitten hearing the can opener, scrambling to the edge of the bed eagerly.

“Can I see it, daddy? Can I have it now?”

Daveed laughed at how enthusiastic you were. He sat down beside you and cupped your cheek, giving you a soft kiss on the lips.

“Well, I was going to make you wait, but you’ve been so good during my entire tour. Close your eyes for me, sweetheart.”

You obeyed without hesitation, kneeling on the bed with your hands in your lap and shutting your eyes as instructed. The bed moved as Daveed shifted, you heard him rustling about, and then something wrapped around your neck. It was soft, not too wide, but fit snuggly around it.

“D-Daddy?” You asked, unsure.

“Shh, hold on. It looks so pretty on you, baby girl,” Daveed praised, “Ok…there we go. Now open those lovely eyes for me.”

You cautiously opened them and automatically tried to look down, but you couldn’t see anything since the item was right against your neck. Daveed handed you a mirror and you looked at your reflection, eyes widening at the image.

Around your neck was a [**baby-blue** **coloured** **collar**](https://s25.postimg.cc/dfdwg557j/Daddys_Baby_Girl.jpg), the same colour as your panties and garter belt. It was about two fingers wide, enough to show possession but still thin enough to be considered delicate. At the front was a charm that read “Daddy’s Baby girl” and you couldn’t take your eyes off of it as it swayed gently with your movements.

Daveed watched you carefully, waiting for your reaction. You smoothed the fingers of the hand not holding the mirror over the charm, then clasping it tightly against your palm. As you set the mirror aside, your eyes trailed over to the rapper and you giggled, feeling quite frivolous with this new accessory.

“It’s so pretty, daddy.”

The man let out an audible breath as his expression softened with relief.

“You like it? When I saw it I knew it would be perfect for you.”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you tugged him up to the centre of the bed and began to press little kisses along his jaw.

“I love it, and it lets everyone know who I belong to,” you breathed into his ear.

He shuddered and gripped your waist, guiding you into his lap.

“That’s right, baby girl. My sweet, amazing, precious little girl,” he murmured, tilting his head back as you trailed your lips down his long neck.

“I’ve missed you so much, daddy…you were away for so long…I felt so lonely without you,” you whimpered. Normally you would never think to say any of this, but right now it almost felt like you were playing a character and the words flowed without you even having to think about them.

Daveed was clearly appreciative as he groaned, fingers digging into your flesh trying to keep some semblance of control.

“I’m…I’m sorry…kitten…daddy’s gotta w-work…”

You pouted and nipped at his collarbone while, at the same time, sliding one hand to cup the growing bulge at the front.

“Daddy likes his work more than me? Even though I’m such a good girl?”

“O-oh…god, no..no…of course not precious. But…ah!”

Whatever he was going to say got cut off as you managed to tug the zipper down on his jeans and slip your hand inside, rubbing his cock through the thin material of his boxer briefs.

“Daddy…daddy, I’m hungry…wanna taste you, please?”

It took a few tries before he managed to get his voice to work. Cupping your chin with one hand, he made you meet his eyes, the normal warm brown having turned so dark it was almost pitch black. You shivered at the heat you saw in them, the intensity alone enough to make you breathless.

“This is what you want, then? You’re sure?” His eyes narrowed slightly as he asked and you realized he wasn’t just asking about a blowjob. He wanted to know if you really wanted this with him, a relationship that might see him away for days, weeks, maybe even months.

You settled yourself in his lap and kept your eyes on his, “I’m sure…I want this. I’ve wanted this for so long and I don’t think I even realized it.”

Daveed gave a small nod and before you knew what was happening he had enveloped you in his arms and pushed you down onto the bed with him on top. You laughed squirming in his grasp, slipping the fingers of one hand into his hair and tugging gently.

“Daddy! Daddy, I said I was hungry!” You giggled, falling back into character.

Daveed chuckled as he wrapped his large hands around your breasts, toying with them and licking at the nipples until you were mewling.

“I’ll feed you, baby girl, don’t you worry about that. Daddy’s going to take good care of his little princess.”

Your body was practically humming with pleasure at the attention as he tugged and rubbed your sensitive nipples relentlessly. He covered your mouth with his, pushing his tongue inside demandingly. You moaned and went pliant beneath him, eyes sliding shut as his taste overwhelmed you. His mouth was hot and wet, tongue licking into you and trying to go deeper, like he wanted to devour every inch of you. You felt light-headed and tried to meet his eagerness, but he growled and pressed his body against yours demanding submission. You relented and just let him take control, happy to be pulled along for the ride as sharp teeth nibbled your lips, causing them to become swollen and red.

“Fuck..baby…you have no idea how much I want you,” he groaned.

Spreading your legs, you rolled your hips up until his crotch was pressed against yours.

“I’m all yours, however you want me,” you offered.

He was all too happy to take you up on that offer. Sitting up, he grabbed your panties and pulled. You squeaked in shock as the delicate fabric ripped apart and he carelessly tossed them aside.

“Daddy! Those were my best pair of panties!” You pouted, looking like someone just took away your favourite toy.

“I’ll buy you a new pair, sweet pea, I’ll buy you a whole collection,” he replied, “And I’m going to enjoy having you model every, single one for me.”

You sulky expression turned delighted at the thought and you nodded agreeably.

“I think we should get you some new clothes, too,” the older man mused.

You tilted your head in curiosity, “But I already have clothes, daddy,” you pointed out.

“Hm, but you need some new ones. Something cute and innocent on the outside while you wear your new lingerie underneath. That’s what you are, aren’t you, baby girl? A perfect angel on the outside and a complete little slutty minx underneath,” he smirked as his hands slid up your thighs and met where you were aching the most.

You whined, both from his teasing and from his touch, legs falling open further.

“Y-yes daddy…,” you breathed.

“What are you, baby girl?” He pressed.

“I’m…I’m a…a little s-slutty minx,” you mewled, voice catching.

Daveed pressed the heel of his hand against your clit and grinded against it hard. You yelped and jerked up, eyes shooting open at the sudden stimulation. His other hand slipped two fingers into your pussy and immediately began fucking you at a fast pace. Your hands clutched the bed sheets as you thrashed on the bed, climax looming close. He was utterly merciless in his assault as he worked you from both the inside and out. You felt the heat growing as your hips moved to meet each of his thrusts, impaling yourself on his fingers.

All of a sudden, he stopped. His fingers pulled out and he moved his hand away from your clit. You cried out in protest as tears of frustration began to gather.

“Daddy! Daddy, don’t stop! I was so close!”

Daveed swiped his slick-coated fingers over your lips and grinned down smugly at you.

“But I thought you said you were hungry, sweetheart? You should eat, then.”

He pressed against your bottom lip and you opened your mouth so he could slide his fingers inside. It brought back memories of him making you suck his fingers in the car and you moaned, eyes fluttering shut. You lapped hungrily like a kitten while Daveed watched intently, enjoying every second of having you in his bed, behaving so obediently.

“What do you want, baby girl? Tell daddy what you want..,” he encouraged.

“Mm-dahky…huhhk mmm.”

Daveed laughed at your attempt to talk while still sucking on his fingers and he stroked your cheek with his free hand.

“I think you’re going to have to let your treat go to talk, baby doll.”

You gave the digits an extra hard suck before pulling your head back, licking your lips.

“I said I want daddy to fuck me,” you repeated.

As if to show him how much you wanted it, you slipped your hands under your thighs and pulled them open more. Daveed’s gaze flicked between your face and your spread legs and he smiled.

“All right then, since you’ve been so good for me. Can you help daddy get undressed?”

You eagerly sprung up and grabbed onto his tank top. After a bit of struggling due to your enthusiasm, the two of you managed to get the clothing off of him. He took out a condom from his jeans’ pocket then lifted his hips to allow you to tug down both his jeans and boxer briefs, leaving him naked and showing off his hard erection. Your eyes practically glowed at the sight and you zeroed in on his cock. Adopting a wide-eyed, slightly shocked expression, you worried your bottom lip between your teeth and dipped a finger in the pre-cum that had gathered at the head.

“It’s so big, daddy…are you…are you going to put that inside me?”

He sat back to watch you explore a little, “Yes, love, that’s going to go inside you and it’s going to feel so good.”

Hesitantly, you lowered your head and gave the tip a light lick, testing the taste on your tongue. Daveed’s breath audible hitched as he brushed his fingers through your hair. You took a bit more into your mouth, sucking on the head as your hand gripped the base of the length. The rapper groaned and his fingers in your hair tightened.

“F-fuck, baby girl. If you do that I’m not going to last long.”

You giggled and pulled back, looking up at him through your lashes.

“Daddy has no self-control,” you teased.

Daveed growled and grabbed onto your arms. He pulled you up and maneuvered you to sit in his lap, face-to-face. Pressing the condom he was still holding into your hand, he nodded down at his cock now trapped between your bodies.

“Get that on there, baby girl. Daddy’s going to give you a lesson in self-control.”

You were most happy to oblige and quickly tore open the packaging before rolling the condom onto his waiting cock. Just to be naughty, you slipped a hand down and gave his balls a squeeze and you felt his member twitch in response.

Daveed was almost glowering at you as he physically made you sit up and get into position. He held his cock in place as you lowered down onto it, the muscles in your legs quivering as you felt the thick member slide into your heat. You gasped and clutched his shoulders for balance as you quickly felt full. Given Daveed’s height, you had a feeling his cock would be on the larger side, but to actually feel it inside you was a whole new experience. The man felt your body tensing as it neared its limit and he slowed down, hands gripping you firmly just in case your legs gave out on you.

“Baby girl? You ok?” He asked gently.

Your breaths were coming in short little gasps so it took a few tries to get your voice to work.

“Y-yes…it’s…you’re…you’re s-so big…ooh…”

“Take it slow, sweetheart. Don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he cautioned.

You nodded and took a deep breath, focusing on getting your muscles to relax. Reaching down between your legs, you rubbed at your clit, hoping a bit of added lubrication will help. The idea worked as the added stimulation not only distracted you enough to loosen up but it also encouraged more slick from your body allowing Daveed to slip the rest of the way in. Both of you groaned as you finally sat fully in his lap, his entire length sheathed inside your body.

“Fuuuuck…ooh..god…,” you gasped, trying to catch your breath.

Daveed was hugging you to him tightly, breathing against your neck as his cock throbbed in your tight heat. He pressed kisses to your jaw and smoothed his hand down your back, feeling your muscles tense and relax, little tremors shaking your body.

“B-baby girl…you’re…so goddamn tight…,” he bit out, trying desperately to keep some semblance of control.

You let out a shaky laugh and squirmed a little in his lap, testing out a few angles. That didn’t turn out to be a good idea as you caught Daveed off-guard and his hips jerked up before he could stop.

“Ah!!” You yelped, lurching forward.

Daveed quickly held you a little tighter to keep you from tumbling over, “Whoa, baby girl, careful.”

You whimpered and buried your face against him, “D-daddy..you’re…you’re going to have to move, m-my legs aren’t working,” you confessed.

The rapper chuckled, “All right, sweetheart. Let’s lay you down on the bed then, yeah? Easier that way.”

You nodded in agreement and Daveed gently manoeuvered the two of you so he could settle you on the bed with your legs around his waist. The new position allowed you to relax more, sinking back into the pillows. Daveed caged you in with his arms beside your head making you feel safe and protected. Carefully, the man pulled back a bit then pushed back in, going slow to test your reaction. The dragging of his cock along your walls lit up your nerves and you shuddered in response. Encouraged, Daveed tried again, this time pulling out a bit more. Your body grew accustomed to the action quickly and soon the man was able to start earnestly fucking into you.

It felt exquisite, the flashes of heat and mind-numbing fullness shutting out everything else in your mind. Daveed’s guttural groans were loud in your ear, his breath quick and heated against your neck. Your own arms were wrapped around him tightly, holding on for support and with every thrust, you cried out, whimpering for more.

“Daddy! D-daddy, harder, please…,” you begged through bite-reddened lips.

“Baby girl wants more? A little rougher?” He growled, latching his teeth to the side of your neck.

You mewled and nodded, “Yesss! Yes, please, please, daddy!!”

Daveed happily fulfilled your request as he sped up, putting more force behind each thrust. The sound of his hips slapping against the flesh of your ass was loud in the room and you clung to him tighter.

“Ooooh…god…yes, yes, yes, almost…a-ah!!” It had been far too long since anyone gave you a good fucking, plus with all the teasing and building sexual tension of the past few weeks it wasn’t a surprise you didn’t last long. With a yelp, you hit your climax, shuddering even as Daveed continued to fuck you hard. His eyes were pinned to your face as he watched you orgasm, noting the way your eyes clenched shut, mouth thinning into a line as your muscles clenched. He knew you were going to be over-sensitive immediately after and was prepared when you starting whimpering, half sobbing as the stimulation became too much.

“D-daddy! Daddy, stop! Daddy, I-I can’t!!”

He slowed but didn’t stop completely, giving you a chance to breathe. Carefully, he settled a hand on your stomach where your muscles were still spasming from the orgasm.

“Baby girl? Give me a colour, love. Red for stop, green for go.”

You sniffled and rubbed your eyes feeling exhausted from your climax, but unwilling to safeword. You knew if you could just get past this short period of recovery it would be ok.

“G-green…green, daddy,” you whispered.

Daveed nodded and readjusted his position. He sat back and hooked his arms under your knees, pulling them up to give himself more space. With renewed vigor he slammed into you, causing you to arch almost entirely off the bed.

“AHH!!”

His pace was relentless and building as he raced towards his own climax while you just tried not to get too overwhelmed. Whereas usually you would be basking in the afterglow of your orgasm, now you were being pushed headfirst into a second one and the line was blurred where one ended and the next one began. The position of Daveed’s body caused him to rub against your clit with every thrust and that, coupled with the stimulation from inside, was quickly building you up all over again.

“B-baby girl…fuck…feel…s-so good…,” he growled.

His rhythm faltered and he managed a few more powerful thrusts before he stilled, breathing heavily as his own climax overtook him. It was a beautiful sight to see as his entire body seemed to shake with the force of the orgasm. His head was tossed back, mouth open, exposing his long neck which was coated in a layer of sweat. Strong muscles contracted tightly making him look even more like a sculpture than usual and you wanted to lick along every line of his body.

He looked dazed as the peak of the climax washed over and he pulled out. Even so, he knew you were on edge and without waiting he plunged three fingers into you to replace his cock and began to fuck you with them.

“Come on baby girl…one more time, I know you can do it,” his husky voice commanded.

You squeaked at the surprise of him suddenly switching the focus onto you once more. He leaned down and pressed his mouth right next to your ear, his breath ghosting over your skin.

“Be good, baby, do what daddy says. Make daddy proud. My beautiful, perfect, sexy little girl. All mine, so good for me,” he coaxed.

You keened as you hit your second orgasm, clinging to him as your already exhausted body trembled. Beyond even caring about anything anymore, you shut your eyes and just let your body feel. The heat that overtook you felt like it might burn you and yet you craved it all the same. You could still feel his fingers moving, the pace slowing down before he pulled out completely. You slumped onto the bed, huffing as your lungs gasped for air while Daveed stroked your stomach gently, easing you down from the high. His own afterglow was making his movements sluggish but he still kept an eye on you, smiling to himself as he watched.

It took a few minutes before either of you managed to move. You groaned and curled up against Daveed, burying your face against his chest.

“Hold on, love. Let me just get this condom off first,” he chuckled, hurriedly tossing it into the garbage bin.

You cuddled close as soon as he was settled back on the bed, lazily kicking off your stilettoes which you were still wearing.

“Fuck…,” you muttered.

He laughed and stroked your hair, “Indeed.”

“Despite the great sex, you still owe me new panties,” you told him, propping your chin on his chest so you could look up at him.

“Get you the whole collection of the season,” he responded, smiling lazily, “I’ll get you the matching garters too.”

You snickered and reached down to tug at the garter belt still around your waist.

“Never knew you were so into lingerie, Diggs.”

He tapped you on the tip of the nose, “Lots you don’t know about me, Y/N.”

Reaching up, you clasped your hand around the charm on the collar, smirking at Daveed.

“You don’t say.”

Daveed rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around you, rolling over so you were lying side-by-side facing each other. He stroked a hand down your neck, toying with the collar as his eyes flicked between the charm and your face.

“You’re sure you’re ok with this? Anything we should talk about?”

You shrugged and traced some random patterns on his arm, “Lots to talk about later, I think wiki’s got a list of kinks we should go through and tick off what we’re both into,” you laughed, “but for calling you ‘daddy’? I’m pretty damn sure I’m ok with it.”

Leaning closer, you kissed him on the lips, sighing contently.

“Hottest daddy, ever. Just for the record.”

Daveed laughed, eyes crinkling in amusement. He reached down and pulled up the blanket to cover both of you as you let out a big yawn, the fatigue catching up with you.

“And the sweetest baby girl ever. Just for the record,” he responded.

You smiled and snuggled in, eyes drifting shut as you fell asleep in his arms.

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!

 

The blazer Daveed had you wear looks like this:

and the collar is this (which you can get from [_**Etsy**_](https://www.etsy.com/listing/506989484/bdsm-custom-personalised-daddys-babygirl?ref=shop_home_active_13), lol):

 

Kudos and comments loved and feeds my twitchy writing fingers, lol.

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )

 


End file.
